Hime
by Selenity Jade
Summary: A one-shot Brain Powerd WAFFy Hime/Yuu ficlet set six years after the end of the Brain Powerd anime and manga series.


_**Hime**  
By Selenity Jade  
Rated: M_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Brain Powerd and I am definitely too broke to be making money off this.

**Pairings:** Yuu/Hime - because they're just too cute.

**AN:** Yes, another one-shot for an anime I've liked just about as long as I've liked DBZ, SM, etc. This one is 26 episodes long, and I really like it despite the fact it isn't very well known or well-liked.

Also the original version of this has a nice little sex scene. Probably not rated X but I always over rate stuff so that I can be sure no kiddies are surprised. Those of you on FanFictionnet and want the original, please go to MediaMiner or AFF or DA or elsewhere.

xxx

She was one of the most infuriating people he had ever met. She never shut up, she always butt in where she didn't belong, and she just wouldn't take no for an answer!

With an angry snarl, he stormed out of the orphanage's front door, making sure to slam it shut behind him.

"Yuu!"

He ignored her scream and instead took off at a run for his Powerd. _I am so sick of this. Every time I make time to come see that infuriating witch, it ends in a screaming fight!_ As he approached the living machine, the cockpit opened and he hopped inside. He forced his rage down with a few deep breaths. "Let's go, Powerd," he told his machine as calmly as he could. He couldn't afford to let the Brain Powerd get out of control with anger simply because he was ticked off at Hime.

He glanced down once as they lifted into the air, finding the young woman who had changed his life standing below where his Powerd had taken off. Wind blew her long, silky auburn hair everywhere as she stared up at his machine. Her face was streaked with tears.

He purposely turned his eyes from the sight. He wouldn't feel guilty. He wouldn't! She had no right to _make_ him feel guilty either! He hadn't done anything wrong except to stop by to see her and her siblings. She always started fighting with him, every time he opened his mouth, it was always the wrong thing to say to her.

_What does she _want_ from me?_

xxx

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Yuu snarled at his sister as he stalked towards the barracks of the new Orphan Anti-Body Corp.

"Are you fighting with Hime again, Yuu?" she persisted, following after him.

"It's none of your business!"

"I could give you advice you know," Iiko told her brother slyly. "About how to keep her."

"Who the _hell_ would want to keep her?" he snapped back at her, storming into his small cubicle that was his bedroom and slammed the door in his sister's face.

"Yuu, come on," he heard his sister call. Would they _ever_ just leave him alone?

"Go away!"

"Yuu, we all know you're crazy about her," the Baronz pilot coaxed through the door.

"I am _not_ crazy about anyone!"

"And we know how upset you get when you and Hime fight."

"I don't _care_ about that girl!"

"You turned 23 this year, Yuu, isn't about time you asked her to marry you?"

"Iiko, go away! She's not my girlfriend, not my friend, she's just no one!"

"Then how come you go see her once a month every month for the past five years? And you always fight with her and come back here in a horrible mood. You're always intolerable to be around for a least a week after these visits!"

"I am not!"

"Yes you are! When are you finally going to admit you're in love with the girl!"

"Never, because I'm not!"

There was a long pause before his sister started talking again, this time more calmly. "Yuu, please let me in."

Yuu hesitated before finally opening the door slightly. He turned without waiting for his sister to enter and threw himself on the bed.

"Yuu, why can't you just admit it?"

"I'm not in love with her," the azure-haired man repeated dully.

"Yuu, I know you've dated a few girls here and there since Orphan rose, but you never went out with them more than twice. Hime is in the same corp as us, even if she's in a different unit, and you know she's dating Alec."

Yuu groaned and buried his head into his pillow. "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Because you're being a complete idiot! Yuu, you fight well with her. The captain would have loved to have both of you in this unit if you hadn't kept bickering with Hime all this time. You made it impossible for you two to work together and you keep making it worse every time we get leave. She was tired of waiting for you to tell her you wanted to be with her and started dating Alec instead. You can't expect a girl to wait forever, no matter how much she loves you."

He snorted.

"Yuu, it's me. I'm your sister. You can admit it at least to _me_, can't you? I know how you feel about her. Hell, everyone in the unit knows how you feel about her. Why can't you just tell her how you feel?"

"I feel nothing."

Iiko sighed irritably. "It hurts her every time you see her and keep denying you care about her. It hurts you every time you see her and she's hurting. Why can't you just say anything to her that can heal this rift between you two?"

"There's nothing to discuss," he insisted. He was carefully _not_ listening to what his sister was telling him. Admitting he cared about the infuriating girl was tantamount to heartbreak and he wasn't about to let that little irritant know how he felt.

"Really. And if she decides to say yes to Alec's proposal?"

"What?" Yuu exclaimed, snapping his head up to look at his sister.

"Alec proposed to her last weekend. He's a little hurt she asked if she could think about it for a bit, but he's willing to wait for her."

"How did you find _that_ out?"

"Well, we _are_ all anti-body pilots."

"I didn't hear that."

"You refuse to talk to Hime about anything except to insult her and you are barely on civil terms with anyone else, for that matter."

Yuu turned his face away from her.

He heard her sigh again. "Just think about it, okay? We have a mission with her unit in two days. After we pick up the plates, perhaps you can talk to her."

"There's nothing for her and I to talk about."

"Suit yourself," Iiko snapped, standing up and leaving Yuu to his thoughts.

_I wonder if Hime will say yes. _He sighed, rolling over onto his back. It was none of his business. It didn't bother him at all. It didn't matter in the least _who_ she married.

He would have convinced even himself of that if he could have caught his breath passed the pain in his heart.

xxx

Yuu lowered his Brain Powerd to the ground, glancing up towards Unit 4's Anti-Bodies. His unit had completed their section and were officially relieved of duty. He watched Hime's Brain Powerd flow gracefully over the vast greenish-blue water with a dead plate in tow. Her unit would be done soon and she would have to fly over this beach to report. She'd see his Powerd here and if she wanted to, she could land and talk to him when she was done.

Sighing, he exited the cockpit and settled on the shield door, staring up into the sky and waited.

"Yuu?"

Yuu held back a wince at her tentative tone and glanced upside down to find Hime's Powerd in front of his own. _Have we drifted so far apart that we can't even talk to each other now?_ "I was waiting for you," he told her quietly as he righted himself and straddled the door.

Her machine moved forward without any direction from its pilot, setting its cockpit shield door right beside his own. She sat on the door in imitation of his stance, dressed almost exactly as she had been when they first met nearly seven years ago. Her jeans were baggy and her shirt was tight across her chest, and as always, her auburn hair was flying freely where it willed. As always when he saw her, he couldn't help but compare her to an angel.

"Why?" she asked, pushing her hair behind an ear, though it never stayed there for long. Yuu didn't know why she bothered.

He hesitated and glanced over his shoulder to watch the last unit fly in to base. "I'm sorry," he said finally, turning back to her.

Hime's sapphire eyes widened in surprise before she glanced down at her gloved hands. "Apology accepted."

"No," Yuu insisted, gripping her wrists and yanking her onto his Powerd.

She gasped in shock clutching at his arms in an effort not to fall off. "Yuu!"

Once her back end was settled against the curve of the door, he let go of one of her wrists, gripped the hair at the back of her head with his clumsy, gloved hands, and held her there as he crushed his lips to hers.

He felt her stiffen in surprise, going completely still.

Pulling back just enough to focus on her eyes, he held her head still forcefully. "Hime, don't marry him."

The wrist he had freed to hold her head now gripped his black shirt angrily. "What the hell do you mean, don't marry him? How dare you! You never-"

He let go of her other wrist to grip her hair with both hands now and kissed her again, just as forcefully, to shut her up. He didn't want to fight with her, not now. Not after he finally got up the nerve. She never pushed at him to let her go, but she hadn't yet given in to the kiss either. He pulled back again, catching his breath a second before continuing, "Hime, please, I don't want to fight. Don't get angry with me for not saying things right." She glared into his eyes from two inches away, fuming. He waited for the explosion.

"Why shouldn't I marry him?" she asked calmly, despite her heated stare.

He sighed, pulling her against his chest. She unbalanced and with a small cry of surprise, he found she landed exactly as she usually did when he pulled on her, right in his lap with his legs on either side of her. Wrapping his arms around her, he rest his chin on the top of her head. He could feel his arms tremble slightly and hoped Hime wouldn't notice. "I just..."

"You just what?" she asked quietly.

"I can't stand the thought."

"Of me marrying Alec?"

"Yes," he admitted softly, forcing his temper down. _I will not fight with her. I will not fight with her_. He repeated it over and over in his mind, hoping he'll be able to keep his anger in check. She always made him angry because she was always hurt by something and he didn't know _how_to deal with her.

"Why not?"

"Hime, please."

"I want an answer, Yuu. I'm not going to assume anything. I want a real answer, a real reason, why I should tell the man who loves me, has been kind to me, and protected me dozens of time no."

"I don't know! I can't stand the thought of you with someone else. I want you with _me_."

"So we can spend the next six years fighting like the last six?"

"I don't mean to fight with you," Yuu told her, his arms tightening around her. "I just get so angry that I can't say things right and I'm afraid."

"Afraid?"

He loosened his arms enough for her to turn around in his lap to look at him. He bit the tip of a finger to pull a glove off, then yanked the other off, throwing them off the side of his Powerd. Cupping her face in his hands, he stared at her expressive blue eyes. "Yes, afraid. Afraid of how I feel for you. I think about you all the damned time. I hate the thought of you fighting because I'm afraid you'll get hurt even if you are a better pilot than I am. I hate seeing you around so many people because I'm jealous of how much attention they're receiving from you. I even _dream_ about you. I hate Alec because I know you had to have kissed him by now and I just want to rip his face off to keep him from touching you again. I want you, Hime. That's all I know. I'm obsessed with you. Even when we fight, I love it as long as I'm near you. I keep coming to see you every month when I know you have leave and I take mine then just to be near you, even if it leads to a fight. I can't stand the thought of you being with anyone else."

Hime's eyes danced with unshed tears. "Now... you tell me, you idiot."

Yuu's fingers moved from her cheeks to her hair, tangling in her long tresses, and he kissed her again. He forced her mouth open to accept him, fingers clenching against the back of her neck. He was drowning in the taste of her, savoring the feel of her skin against his fingers. Both sensations long missed these past five years since the last time they had kissed. He felt her respond to it finally, giving in to his fierce possession of her mouth.

He felt her fingers grip his collar as she surrendered to him and he groaned, pulling her firmly against him. They lost their balance slightly and he fell backwards against the soft guard of his Powerd; Hime landing on top of him with a soft grunt against his lips.

He took a breath, pulling back enough to look up at her flushed face. "Please tell him no."

"I..."

"Please, Hime."

She lay trembling on his chest, her legs tangled with his. "I'm scared that as soon as I do, you'll just go back to being afraid and picking fights with me."

He groaned, pulling off her gloves irritably and lacing their fingers together as he pulled her back down to kiss him again. "I can't promise I won't be an idiot, Hime. All I can do is try," he admitted, kissing her again to distract her from answering right away.

Savoring the feel of her bare hands against his, he pushed her off him gently enough to have her slide down his side onto his Powerd's shield. He maneuvered her to lie beneath him as he kissed her, pushing her legs up slightly. Pulling back, he stared down at her as he caught his breath. "Yuu-"

He pressed his mouth to hers again to silence whatever protest she was going to make and purposefully pushing her legs apart to settle between them. Their bulky suits kept him from feeling her as he wanted, but he didn't dare break the kiss to rid themselves of the jackets or anything else. She let him settle atop her without protest, eagerly returning his passion.

He ran his bare hands over her hair then shoulders hungrily as he devoured her, helpless to stop himself. It was the closest he had been to her in years and he felt half-starved for her touch, the feel of her skin against his.

Pulling back slightly, he kissed along her jaw and murmured to her, "Hime."

"Wh-what?" she asked breathlessly, eyes closed as she trembled beneath his mouth.

"Stay with me?" he asked softly against the hollow of her throat.

"Stay?"

He nibbled her throat softly as his hands moved from her hair to the front of her jacket and started to undo the zipper. "Be my girl," he murmured, pushing open the jacket to get at the shirt buttons underneath.

"I..."

He undid only enough buttons to get his hand into her shirt, running fingers lightly over her bra before dipping his head to gently kiss the tops of her exposed breasts. "Say yes, Hime. Say yes."

"Yuu," she sighed out, arching up into his kisses.

Deciding he'd had enough of her shirt, he pulled the bulky cloth from her and tossed it over the side. He freed her from her bra next, running delicate nibbles along her breasts as he worked to rid himself of his shirt without releasing his hold on her soft skin. He felt a seam rip as he pulled off his shirt and didn't care; he simply tossed it out of their way. He left a hand palming her soft breast as he started to unbutton her jeans.

"Yuu!" she cried out, breathlessly, as she fumbled to stop him in protest. "We can't! They'll see us!"

"So?" he countered, sliding up her body to kiss her silent again. He felt her chest press into his and he shuddered.

"Yuu!"

"Who cares, Hime? Everyone knows how we feel about each other. We're the corp mascot practically," he reminded her softly, jerking the zipper down on her jeans. He purposely paused in undressing her long enough to settle his groin to hers, pushing against her with his hips. "Hime, please. Say yes."

Her flush face was turned up to his and he loved the way she panted, her chest moving seductively with each breath. "Yuu, they'll see us."

"They won't. They'll think we're talking down here and won't interrupt."

"Promise?"

He pushed her jeans down her hips before answering. "I promise, they won't interrupt."

"I..."

Her jeans went over the side like the rest of her clothes and she lay beneath him clad only in her lace panties. He let his eyes roam each curve, his trembling fingers following shortly after. He had been dreaming of having her naked beneath him from the moment he met her when he still worked for Orphan. She looked more amazing now as a young woman than she had as a teenager and it made him ache for her.

He glanced up into her face, for once letting her see just how much he wanted her in this moment. Her deep blue eyes sparkled with tears and finally she breathed out, "Yes, Yuu."

It took him a moment to realize what she had finally said. "You'll stay with me?"

She nodded, her hand moving up to cup his cheek. "I've loved you for years, you silly idiot."

With a choked sound, he crushed his mouth to hers and savored the feeling of knowing she agreed to be his. Finally.

xxx

"Yuu?"

He laughed, his voice still choked with emotion and tears, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her more firmly against his chest. Burying his face into her lavender-smelling hair, he wept.

xxx

**AN:** Yeah well, things just happen. This is also the first 'lemon' I've written in say four years? ;

Lovies!


End file.
